1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan and a fan frame thereof, and in particular to a composite fan and a fan frame thereof.
2. Related Art
With the progress of the technology, the efficiency of the electronic product is gradually enhanced. However, the electronic product generates heat as it operates. The heat tends to reduce the stability and the efficiency of the electronic product if the heat is not properly dissipated, or may even bum out the electronic product. Thus, most electronic products use fans to make the electronic products operate within a predetermined operating temperature range. However, a single fan sometimes cannot provide sufficient airflow. So, two or more than two fans are assembled so that the sufficient airflow can be provided.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views respectively showing a conventional composite fan before and after being assembled. The conventional composite fan 1 includes two fans 11 and 12, each of which is an individual fan. Several holes 112 and 122 are respectively formed around frames 11 and 121 of the fans 11 and 12 such that a user can assemble the two fans 11 and 12 to form the conventional composite fan 1 by using multiple screws 13.
However, the conventional composite fan 1 needs a lot of screws 13 to combine the two fans 11 and 12. As the results, it increases the production cost. Furthermore, the screw 13 is usually thin and small and tends to be lost so that a tool has to be used during the processes of assembling of the fans. Thus, the fans cannot be easily assembled. In addition, in order to facilitate the processes of assembling, the frames 111 and 121 of the composite fan 1 are designed to correspond to the screws 13 such that the frames 111 and 121 are relatively thinner to allow the screws 13 to be easily inserted into the holes 112 and 122. Thus, the structures of the frames 111 and 121 are weaker.
In general, if multiple fans are to be assembled to a system, it is necessary to use multiple screws to pass through multiple holes of each fan so as to fasten each fan to a system wall. As the results, the assembling processes are complicated and inconvenient. Thus, it is an extremely effective and simple assembling method to use multiple long screws, which can pass through the holes of the two fans and thus fasten the two fans to the system wall. However, because the conventional method of assembling the two fans into the composite fan 1 is to respectively screw the screws 13 to the holes 112 and 122 of the frames 111 and 121, the user cannot pass the long screws through the holes of the frames 111 and 121. Therefore, using multiple long screws can not be performed in the conventional composite fan 1.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a fan and a frame thereof capable of enhancing the assembling convenience and obtaining the better structure intensity without using extra screws.